


Forever

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Love Confessions, Lover's tiff, M/M, Tiff, fight, quarrel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Paul thinks Hugh is going to leave him after their first fight.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just in case you might wanna have a feeling one day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330282) by [MadSophHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSophHatter/pseuds/MadSophHatter). 



The academy grounds stretched out from the place Paul stood under a cherry tree. He rubbed his hands together; consciously he knew it was too good to last, he knew he was too egotistical and argumentative and work-obsessed to maintain a relationship. Subconsciously he thought he and Hugh would be in love forever. Paul let out a shuddering breath, telling himself it was good while it lasted, and tried to suppress the tears bubbling to the surface. He let out a dry laugh, crossing his arms across his chest as Straal came up next to him, grasping his shoulder. 

 

“Culber is looking for you.” Straal said, his lip curling up into a ghost of a smile, “You need to learn to reign in your temper, my friend.”

 

Paul didn't respond, he just turned into Straal’s chest, letting a sob rack his slender frame and tears soak his friend's chest. Straal let out a breath in surprise before awkwardly patting Paul on the back. He had never seen his friend cry. He had never seen Culber cry either, he mused, two firsts in one day. 

 

Culber had pounded on the door to the apartment Paul and Straal shared. Straal had opened the door to Culber, his eyes clearly red and his broad shoulders slightly hunched, dejected. Tears brimmed in Culber’s eyes when Straal told him he hadn’t seen his boyfriend. “But I’m sure he’s fine.” Straal added, causing Culber to fully break into tears.

 

“You guys are ridiculous.” Straal said, pushing Paul away.

 

“I don't want to see him.” Paul said, his throat tender.

 

“Jesus christ.” Straal said, furrowing brow, “Why?

 

“I don’t want to give him the occasion to leave me.” Paul said stiffly. Pulling his arms around himself again.

 

“He’s not going to leave you.”

 

Paul scoffed.

 

“He was crying in our apartment for at least an hour before I told him to nap in your bed. Which he did. And then I came to find you because it's not my job to clean up your messes.”

 

“And what about that tells you he's not going to leave me?”

 

“The part where he said he was in love with you. Come  on Paul.”

 

“He said he was in love with me?” Paul asked, a smile creeping onto his face as he looked past Straal.

 

“Yes. He did. Come on, Paul.” Straal wrinkled his nose, “He's waiting for you.”

 

Paul and Straal let themselves into their apartment, Straal squeezing Paul’s shoulder before the blond let himself into his bedroom. Laying on the duvet next to Hugh’s sleeping form. 

 

Hugh’s eyes slid open and he sat up abruptly, “Paul!” he said, grasping Paul's hand.

 

“I’m so sorry.” 

 

Hugh smiled, tears bubbling from his eyes as he kissed Paul gently, “I’m sorry too.”

 

Paul kissed Hugh again, hands brushing the back of Hugh’s neck.

 

Hugh pulled away, rubbing circles into the back of Paul's hand as he leaned their foreheads together, “I love you.” he whispered, “You don’t have to respond, not until you’re ready.”

  
“I love you too.” Paul whispered back, smiling as their lips touched again, “I want to be with you forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Psyched for tomorrow's episode.


End file.
